


We'll Meet Again

by zettapoke



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, expect swearing and possibly some violent stuff, nothing too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zettapoke/pseuds/zettapoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles! Most are based on scenes from the show and are more for character analysis purposes, but some are original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my motivation to write for Camp NaNo, so I thought I'd do something I've been meaning to do for a while: character analysis drabbles! These will mostly be based on scenes from the show, but I'm focusing on a specific character for each drabble and trying to get a better idea for their personalities and such. 
> 
> There may be some original ones, though, but we'll see! For now, enjoy! :D

**Word Count:**  250 

 **Characters:**  Bill Cipher 

 **Warnings:**  Language, hints at graphic violence (Bill probably curses a bunch, annnnnnnd he’s also really messed up. SO. THAT’S WHY lol) 

* * *

 

All he needed was one thing -- one _little_ thing, so he could ~~rule over~~ liberate this dumb dimension! It should've been simple enough: Fordsy would fork over the equation, Bill would kick down that barrier, and then the eternal party could begin! Heck, he even threw in some perks for Sixer; y'know, make him one of the guys, too! 

But that was proving to be... far more difficult than he anticipated. 

And it didn't helped that _the fucking calvary_ decided to break down his door either. 

Needless to say, he was _pissed_. His henchmaniacs couldn't even taken down this ridiculous, junk robot that these fleshbags had thrown together! Seriously, how pathetic can you get?! (Though, to be fair, even _he_ couldn't take this dumb thing out, thanks to that barrier Ford had placed on the Shack -- _plus_ they had the _audacity_ to rip out his fucking eye! _Seriously?!_ ) 

Fortunately, though, the odds were starting to turn in his favor. He was going to set things right, he was going to get what he fucking wanted, and he was going to mame, torture and tear apart anyone who _dared_ to get in his fucking way. 

If he had to rip apart two little _brats_ , molecule by fucking molecule, just to get the very thing he had worked for milennia to achieve, then so be it. Oh, it was gonna be fun to see the look on Sixer's face as his precious niece and nephew burned into nothing. 

"ALRIGHT, FORD, TIME'S UP!" 


End file.
